Son of the Lady of Light
by badboylover24
Summary: A request from XLR8 the Fox set after the True to Your Heart Series: Guardians Edition. Arceus tells of her adopted son XLR8, an Alicorn/Kitsune hybrid who left before her battle with Razenoid. Unknown to her, he and his new Guardian are on a quest to find her again. Everything and everyone belong to their proper owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the Lady of Light**

 **Summary:** A request by a fan of the True to Your Heart: Guardians Edition series; takes place after the series as well. Before Arceus married Dharak…before she became Celestia's partner…she adopted a hybrid from Equestria. What has happened to him? OC belongs to XLR8 the Fox who requested this fanfic, and I own the Magistrate and his wife. Everything else belongs to their proper owners.

 **Ch.1: A Depressed Lady**

Our story begins with High Queen Celestia and her husband High King Discord enjoying a visit from Great Wall, the Magistrate of Neigh-Jing, and his wife Lady Cherry Blossom. Great Wall is a muscular cobalt blue Unicorn with straight black mane and tail, an exquisitely long, thin mustache, and jade green eyes. He is dressed in a vermillion-and-blue _gongfu_ , but the royals of Canterlot know that his Cutie Mark is a crossed pair of butterfly knives. His wife is a golden Pegasus with a black mane in a stylish bun and a neat black tail. Her turquoise _chang-ao_ brings out her turquoise eyes, and her cutie mark is a cherry blossom branch.

"My husband and I could not thank you enough for visiting us, Your Excellencies," Celestia said as Discord had their teapot walk up to Cherry Blossom's teacup and pour her some herbal tea. "I am interested in how things are fairing at Neigh-Jing."

"It is our honor, Your Highness," Great Wall replied with a warm smile, "and all is well in Neigh-Jing thank you. The laws your husband recommended I pass greatly intimidated any potential criminals wanting to wrong anyone in the city." He then chuckled before continuing. "Making them drink five gallons of apple cider and not let them out to use the bathroom for five hours." Hearing this, Celestia's eyes went wide before shooting Discord a look.

"What?" he asked with an innocent shrug. "It sounds less barbaric. Plus, you have to admit it's funny torture watching them try to hold it." Celestia only rubbed her temple with a sigh.

"You can be such an oddball sometimes…" Discord only smirked at her before sneakily slipping his tail up to her stomach.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked before lightly tickling the tip of his tail against her stomach. The Alicorn jumped with an _Eep_ of surprise.

"Discord, not in front of our guests!" she demanded with an amused smile.

"I'm only teasing you, dear heart," he laughed. Cherry Blossom only giggled as well.

"You two are just so darling when you're in love," she stated, "just like your guardians."

"Oh, speaking of which," Great Wall asked, "where _are_ Lord Dharak and Lady Arceus? I haven't seen them since our arrival." Celestia's smile then became a frown.

"She wasn't feeling like herself lately, feeling rather unwell. I've decided to let her rest."

"I noticed it myself," Discord replied, "So I asked Dharak to check on her and make sure she's alright. He _is_ her husband after all."

Meanwhile, Lord Dharak was walking down the hall to his and Lady Arceus's private chambers. When his partner King Discord told him that his wife wasn't feeling like herself lately, he became concerned. It wasn't long before he reached the door to their room.

 _I hope Arceus is alright_ , he thought to himself before opening the door to find it unlocked. He then stepped into the room to find Arceus lying on the bed as if sleeping. She would look perfectly fine to him if it weren't for the tears on her face. Now he's _really_ worried about her.

"Arceus darling?" he asked as he closed the door and approached the bed. "Are you feeling alright?" The Lady of Light lifted her head up and turned to her beloved husband.

"Dharak," she replied, wiping away her tears. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Discord told me you weren't feeling well," he answered, settling on the bed to sit next to her. "I came in to make sure you're alright."

"I…I'm fine," she assured him, yet he can tell by her slight hesitation that she's not.

"No, you're _not_ ," he said firmly, wrapping a wing and his tail around her to offer her some comfort. "Arcy, talk to me. As your husband, it's my devoted duty to help you when you're troubled. Come now. Just tell me what's wrong." Arceus sighed with a sad smile, sensing the effect her husband has on her. So she looked up at him.

"Well, I have an important confession to make to you. Before you as Razenoid and I faced each other outside the atmosphere of Vestroia, I…I've adopted a son." Dharak blinked with surprise. His wife adopted a son?

"You had an adopted son? Well, where is he? How come he's not here with us?" The Alpha Pokemon only placed her front hoof on his claw before he could ask any more questions.

"In order for you to know what happened to him, I must tell you his story." With a nod from her husband as a sign that he understands and will listen, Arceus began her tale of her, or rather _their_ , adopted son.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads-up: In italics is Arceus speaking off-scene since it's a flashback scene. Enjoy; everything belongs to their proper owners, and I don't own the OC.

 **Ch.2: My Little Hybrid**

 _It was several years ago before you and I met that fateful day outside of Vestroia. I was on that planet enjoying a leisurely stroll…_

The scene was a sunny day in a Vestroian forest. Arceus was walking down a path slowly and calmly with a small smile. But she suddenly stopped as a strange humming sounded out above her head, making her look up.

 _When I heard a strange noise above me. I looked up…_

In the sky was a swirling vortex a darker shade of blue than the sky. She then watched as something suddenly seeped out of it.

 _And saw a vortex of some kind in the sky. Something then came out of it and began falling to the ground…_

Arceus shot into the sky as and grabbed the object with her two front legs. Then she settled back down to the ground.

 _But I quickly flew up to it and caught it. I then looked down at what I caught…and saw that it was some sort of hybrid…a baby hybrid._

Arceus then looked down at the object to find out what it is. In her protective embrace is a little foal. Well, it _looks_ like a foal. It's as small as a newborn human baby, with little wings like a bird's on its back and a little horn on its head. Its tail was actually _two_ foxtails, blue and red with golden tail tips. Its entire body is red, except for its mane that is blue and gold.

The little one opened his eyes to reveal to golden orbs, as golden as a fiery comet zooming through the night sky. He then smiled up at her and muttered one thing that surprised her in a male baby voice.

"Ma…ma…" Arceus only blinked with surprise before giving him a fond smile and a loving hug.

 _I was surprised that the little one would think that I'm his mother, but one look into his eyes made me fond of him. So I decided to adopt him as my own and named him XLR8 Flame for his golden comet fire eyes._

 _I then raised XLR8 as my own and taught him how to use his powers. He was quite the quick learner because of me and mastered the elements with his powers: fire; water; air; earth; light; dark; lightning; tech; undead; ice; space; time; etc._

Arceus watches XLR8, who is now a bit older by five and bigger, as he uses his horn's magic to fire a fireball at a target and freezes the flames with an ice spell. He then turned to a tree and focuses his magic on it, making healthy green vines grow around it before sprouting out colorful flowers. He then turned to Arceus with a smile, and she nodded with a loving smile.

 _Then one day, shortly after he turned twelve, a marking appeared on each of his flanks._

An older XLR8 and Arceus watched in awe as a glow appeared on his flank. When it vanished, they found a mark of a fireball encircled by two foxtails. They only turned to each other with surprise.

 _We weren't sure_ how _this happened or_ why _. But we have a feeling in our hearts that that mark is a sign of the great and good power he holds within his heart._

 _Soon XLR8 was old enough to go out and be free in Vestroia and the other worlds out there. I was hesitant at first to let my adopted son go, but he and I are_ both _curious about where he came from…who his biological parents were._

"I will miss, my son," Arceus said, nuzzling a now grown up XLR8 whose adult figure looks somewhat like Celestia's figure but still more masculine.

"I will miss you too, Mother," he said with an assuring smile, "but I promise that I'll come back once I find out about my origin. We may not be related to each other by flesh and blood, but I won't forget that you are and always will be my mother." The two of them then embraced once more before XLR8 stepped away and took off to the sky, Arceus waving after him.

 _So he and I parted. A short time after he left, Vestroia fell under attack…and you remember the rest._

Arceus looked down as her hooves sadly as her husband looked down at her with understand interest.

"Yes, I do," he said to her with a sigh. "I as Razenoid fought you outside of Vestroia, we ended up here in Equestria and became the guardians of Celestia and Discord, we fought some more later on, I got hit with the Love Arrow to make me fall in love with you, I later became Dharak to save you from a great enemy threatening to destroy our love, and we got married." He chuckled as he hugged his wife. "A lot has happened since our son has left, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," she sighed. "I miss him so much, Dharak. I don't know if he'll find me again."

"He _will_." Arceus looked up at her husband's smiling face as he explained. "He's part Alicorn like Celestia, and how you described his getting his mark must mean he can get a Cutie Mark just like the Ponies here in this world. That must mean one of his biological parents (most like his biological mother) must have been an Alicorn from Equestria. So he'll likely come here to learn about her. And when he does…"

"We'll meet again like we've promised each other!" Arceus replied with a smile of realization. But…how do you know—"

"You told me yourself about him," he explained again with a chuckle. "And since you said so yourself he's part Alicorn, I have a feeling in my heart that he'll find you again." With tears of joy, Arceus tackled him onto their cushions, much to his surprise.

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you?"

"Uh, about a few minutes before the Magistrate and his wife arrived to visit our partners," he answered with a bit of thought.

"Then you're over for a kiss to go with it," she giggled before pressing her lips against his. Dharak only smiled through the kiss before wrapping his arms around her and returning kiss, happy to have cheered up his beloved wife and have given her hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Back to You**

In a clearing within another world, a lone figure that looks like a four-legged creature but draped in a long dark cloak with a hood on stood within a patch of dirt large enough for a small, one-tent campsite. Within the shadow of the hood, a glowing aura of pale turquoise appeared around a long red horn of a unicorn. With the aura, the figure lifted up a small tan pouch before dumping its contents (icy blue crystal dust) to make a circle around him.

The figure then placed an item on each of the four points of the circle: north, south, east, and west. At the north point, he placed a white eagle feather. At the south point, he placed a pewter horseshoe. At the east point he placed a sunstone gem while at the west point is placed a moonstone gem.

Once the items are in place, the figure removed his hood, revealing the head of a red unicorn with golden eyes and a blue-and-gold mane. His cloak then flew up, revealing a large red pair of feathered wings on his back and two blue-and-red foxtails tipped with gold for a tail.

"It won't be long now, Mother," he said as his horn glowed once more. "I'm coming back to you." The items and circle then glowed with his horn before engulfing him in a beautiful, colorful light. When it vanished, the mysterious unicorn was gone as well.

At the same time, just outside the atmosphere of Equestria's world, a strange capsule with the Vestroian symbol of Aquos was making its way towards the planet…the Everfree Forest specifically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: Meeting of the Cool Cats**

Within the Everfree Forest, just by the gorge surrounding the Old Castle of the Two Sisters, a flash went out before vanishing again. When it did, XLR8 Flame stood there with eyes closed. When he opened them again, he looked around to find himself in the forest and just outside the castle ruins.

"I don't think Mother would be residing in something _this_ deserted," he said to himself with an arched eyebrow. "It looks as though it's been abandoned for…who knows how the hey long. Might as well look around." But he only took a couple of steps before hearing a noise above him. Looking up, he caught sight of the capsule crashing into the forest just about a mile away, causing the earth to shake under his hooves.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-aaaughooh!" XLR8 cried out as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his balance and fell to the ground. When the ground was still again, he quickly got up to his feet.

 _What the heck was_ that _?!_ _I gotta check it out!_ So he flew off towards where the capsule has crashed. It wasn't long before he spotted it and alighted in front of the door.

"Sheesh, talk about weird," the Alicorn/Kitsune hybrid said to himself as he got closer. "I wonder if—" He stopped with a jump back as the capsule's door gave out a hiss as it opens up. He powered up his horn just in case of an attack as the door slowly opens.

What was inside shocked XLR8. The occupant was some sort of creature resembling a chameleon but more…humanoid. He has lavender skin with blue-and-cyan armor on his legs and arms. He also has on a blue-and-black helmet with frills on it like the frills of a Dilophosaurus.

Cautious, XLR8 stepped towards the capsule to get a better look at the creature with wide eyes.

"It can't be…" he said. "A Bakugan…?" He gently tapped the creature with the tip of his wing to arouse him from his slumber. "Hey? Hey, you okay there?" The creature only stirred with a groan.

"Awwww, man…Did anybody get the license number on that jolt?" he then opened his eyes to reveal a pair of red eyes and looked up at XLR8, who looked down at him with his golden eyes.

And that's when it happened. They cried out simultaneously when they felt a burning sensation on them; XLR8 on his front right hoof, and the Bakugan on his left upper arm. The Alicorn/Kitsune staggered back with a grimace of pain, and the chameleon clutched his arm with a growl.

But just as the pain started, it was gone. XLR8 then looked down at his hoof to find the Aquos symbol on it. Awed, he looked up at the chameleon creature as he took his hand off his arm, revealing his Cutie Mark.

That's when he remembered something from one of his adopted mother's lessons about the Bakugan of Vestroia. When a Bakugan meets someone who's _not_ a Bakugan for the first time, one each of the two will take the mark of the other as a sign of the new bond formed between Partner and Guardian. If that's true, that must mean that the two of them are now bonded. XLR8 was surprised at this realization, but the Bakugan reacted otherwise.

"Wow! Check it out!" He then started to flex his muscle, showing off his new mark with a smile. "I always wanted a tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo," XLR8 explained. "It's my Cutie Mark; you have that as a sign that you're my Guardian and I'm your Partner. Look, I have your mark on me." He then held up his hoof to show the Bakugan the mark on it. His new Guardian blinked when he saw it.

"Huh, so you do," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that; it slipped my mind after my capsule crashed here. The name's Aquos Preyas by the way, but you can call me Preyas for short." He then held his hand out to XLR8.

"XLR8 Blaze," he replied, taking Preyas' hand to shake it with a smile, "but you can call me XLR8 or Blaze if you like." Preyas just smiled back before looking around the forest.

"So…what are you doin' here in this nick of the woods, Blaze? Pun sorta intended. Do you live here?"

"No, I just got here myself before your capsule crashed here," the hybrid answered as he help his new Guardian out of the capsule. "I came here from another world looking for my mother."

"Your mom?" Preyas asked with a look of interest in his eyes.

"My adopted mom actually," XLR8 explained. "I left her to find out what happened to my biological parents. After finishing my discovery, I returned to find that she was no longer there. I searched for her for four years before discovering that she resides in this world, so I performed a magic ritual to allow me to come to this world so that I can return to her again."

"Four years?" Preyas replied with a whistle. "Man, no offense, X, but ya _really_ need a hobby."

"Hey!"

"Just sayin'!" he replied, holding his hands up in protest as his new Partner glared at him. "Anyway, where do you think we should go next to look for her?"

"Well, she can't be here in these woods, _that's_ for sure," XLR8 answered, looking around. "I mean, I did find a castle here, but it's all a bunch of ruins like it's been abandoned for who knows how long." He then thought about it for a bit. "Maybe if I fly up, I can get a better look."

"Okay, and I'll watch your back down here," Preyas replied, giving a suspicious look at the trees. "I've a feeling these woods aren't what they seem." With a nod, XLR8 flew up into the air until he's just over the trees. He then looked around until he spotted something in the horizon. It was some sort of town (he doesn't know it's Ponyville yet). With a smile, he flew back to the ground where Preyas was waiting for him.

"I found a town of some kind," he explained. "It's just a mile or two from here."

"Great," Preyas replied with a smile. "Then maybe someone there can tell us if they've seen your mom here or not. Let's go." And with that, the pair headed off to begin their quest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: XLR8 & Preyas in Ponyville**

About fifteen minutes later, XLR8 and Preyas had gotten out of the Everfree Forest and are now entering Ponyville.

"Whoa…" said the awed Preyas.

"You can say that again," chuckled the also awed XLR8.

"Whoa…" The hybrid simply rolled his eyes, knowing his new Guardian was joking around with him.

As they gazed at the streets of Ponyville, some of the town's residents couldn't help but gawk at these newcomers. They had never seen a _male_ Alicorn before; the only Alicorns they know of are Princess Twilight Sparkle, High Queen Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Princess Luna. And since when did Alicorns have a pair of foxtails instead of the usual ponytail?

Just a short distance away, Lionwing was sitting at a café table with his fiancée Rainbow Dash, discussing their plans for their upcoming wedding.

"Well, I was thinking we can ask Pinkie if the cakes can help Applejack and Wolfurio cater the reception," Rainbow stated, pointing at the plans.

"Sounds perfect," the gryphon replied before nuzzling her, "just as long as we can have the cider for the toast."

"I think it's a good idea too," she laughed, returning the nuzzling.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that, you two lovebirds~" The couple turned to their Guardians Darkus Infinity Helios and Rayquaza who are at a table across from them and are giving them teasing smirks.

"Shut up, Helios!" Lionwing snapped, failing to hold back a chuckle. "We're engaged, for crying out loud."

"I just wanna make sure you keep your lovey-dovey romance to a minimum until your honeymoon," the Darkus dragon joked.

"Oh, like you do with _me,_ Heli-Weli?" Rayquaza cooed with a giggle. Her mate's face went red with embarrassment as their partners burst out laughing.

"Ray-Ray," he hissed through his teeth, "I thought we agreed _not out in the open!_ "

"Aww, but I wuv how you bwush like that," she playfully whined, sticking out her bottom lip and giving him puppy eyes.

"Aw, babe," her boyfriend groaned, looking away. "Not the face! _Anything_ but the face! You _know_ I can't resist the face!" As Rainbow and Lionwing laughed harder at their Guardians, XLR8 and Preyas came up to them, and the Alicorn/Kitsune hybrid cleared his throat as he stood by the engaged couple's table.

"Um, excuse me," he asked, hoping they could help him and Preyas on their quest, "but do you know where we could find a Pokemon named Lady Arceus?" Rainbow and Lionwing turned to him to answer, and they immediately stopped their laughing when they saw him.

"Whoa!" Rainbow cried, shooting up from her seat to make Lionwing fall out of his.

"Uh…was it something we said?" Preyas asked the shocked Helios and Rayquaza as the blue Pegasus rubbed her eyes and got a better look at the surprised XLR8.

"You…You're an Alicorn!" she cried, pointing at with awe.

"Well, _part_ Alicorn actually," he explained, showing them his tails. "I'm also part Kitsune, a fox spirit, from my father's side."

"But…you're a _male_ Alicorn," Lionwing explained, getting up to his feet.

"Is that bad?" Preyas asked, scratching his head.

"N-No," Rainbow said quickly, "it's just that…there are four Alicorns here in Equestria we know about, and they're all _females_."

"I see," XLR8 replied before thinking to himself. _Maybe this is because my father isn't a Pony of this world…_

"Wait a sec," Helios asked, snapping the hybrid out of his thoughts, "did you say you were looking for Lady Arceus?"

"Yeah, he did," Preyas answered, turning to him and Rayquaza. "Do you know her?"

"She lives in Canterlot with her partner High Queen Celestia and husband Lord Dharak, High King Discord's Guardian," Rayquaza answered. XLR8's eyes went wide at those words.

"A partner? Married?" Rainbow immediately took in the newcomer's reaction.

"You okay?" she asked. "How exactly do you know Lady Arceus?" Preyas then turned to her calmly.

"She's his adopted mom," he answered, thumbing at his Partner.

"WHAAAT?!" the four of them cried out before Rayquaza fainted into Helios' arms.

"Uh, is she gonna be okay?" XLR8 asked, pointing at the dragon Pokemon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Could It Be…?**

Arceus sighed as she cuddled further into Dharak's embrace, feeling his soothing heartbeat against her back and his ticklish kisses on her neck. They decided to stay in their room for now, and Dharak is giving his wife all the love he could give and more to cheer her up.

"Feeling better, are we?" he purred into his ear. She only turned to him with a pouty frown.

"You're not thinking about stopping, are you?" He only gave her a sly look.

"How's this for an answer?" Then he started to caress his claws against her stomach, making her flinch.

"Da-Darling, no…" she whined with a giggle. "You know I'm ticklish there."

"I know…" he purred into her ear teasingly…right before he started to tickle her stomach.

"Dharak, nohohohoho!" she laughed, struggling to get out of his embrace.

"You're just so cute," he purred, lightly nipping her neck to tickle her more.

"Dhara—hahahahak…"

"My Lord, My Lady, I—whoa, boy!" The couple stopped their fun to turn to the brown Unicorn Guard that came in and now has an embarrassed look on his face.

"Did you forget to knock _again_?" Dharak asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Dharak," the guard stuttered, "but I just got urgent news for Lady Arceus from Princess Twilight and Sir Drago." Lady Arceus sat up at the mention of her student and his Partner.

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine," he answered as he handed her a scroll with his magic, "but they've sent you urgent news." Arceus then took the scroll and unrolled it to read the letter. When she read it, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Arcy, what is it?" Dharak asked, seeing the expression on his wife's face. Arceus then turned to him sharply.

"It's…It's XLR8 Blaze! He's in Ponyville!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Reunited**

Inside Rainbow Friendship Castle, XLR8 and Preyas waited in the throne room with Princess Twilight Sparkle, her lover Comm. Marvin X-2, and their guardians Titanium Dragonoid and Dialga. They feel so uneasy with the four of them staring at the like they have tentacles coming out of their wings or gills. It wasn't long before Preyas couldn't take anymore.

"Will ya quit staring at us already?!" he yelled, making the four hosts jump with surprise. "You're making us edgy!"

"Preyas, show some respect!" XLR8 hissed, worried about offending the Princess of Friendship.

"No, no, it's alright," Twilight assured him. "He's right. We're sorry we've been staring. It's just that…we've never met a _male_ Alicorn before."

"Yeah, that's what your rainbow friend said," the hybrid replied with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, is it true what she said? Has Arceus really…married?"

"Yes, she has," Dialga answered. "But I can assure you that Lord Dharak's a great guy; he loves her with all his heart." XLR8 only sighed in reply.

"I still can't believe a lot has changed over the four years I've been searching for her."

"Four years?" Marvin replied with wide eyes. "I didn't think it would take you _that_ long."

"I had to do some slow and careful searching so that I don't miss any important clues, no matter how irrelevant they may seem to the untrained eye."

"Huh," Dragonoid replied with a shrug. "Good enough reason for me."

"I am rather curious though," Twilight then asked the hybrid. "How is it that you have two foxtails instead of a regular ponytail like everypony else?"

"I'm actually part Kitsune from my father's side," he explained, "a fox spirit. The story of my biological parents is…a sad one."

"I live for those sorts of stories," the violet Alicorn assured him with a convincing smile. XLR8 sighed in reply before returning the smile and telling his story:

"My mother was an Alicorn from your world many years ago, back when your enemy Tirek and his brother Scorpan came to your land. The minotaur/centaur hybrid had been killing the Alicorns for their incredible powers, so my mother's parents created a special magic capsule to keep her safe in as she was a young adult at the time. It put her in a state of stasis before flying off into space for another world where she would be safe.

"Hundreds of years later, my mother's capsule landed in another world where Kitsunes live and where she was awaken from her stasis. She then met my father, a Kitsune with a strong heart and will. The two fell in love and married before creating the new life inside of my mother that is me.

"My parents were happy when I finally came into their world and into their lives, but their happiness was not to last. An enemy pack of Kitsunes learned about me and wanted me for my powers. My parents and my father's pack didn't want that to happen to me, but the enemy pack was too numerous and too powerful. So my mother used her magic to create a portal and sent me through it before the enemy attacked. I never saw or heard from them again, and…I'm afraid they gave up their lives to save mine." There was silence for a few seconds before Preyas started crying, his tears sprouting out in jets.

"That's the saddest thing I ever hear-ear-eard!"

"I told ya," XLR8 sighed as Spike handed the Aquos Bakugan a hankie.

"Then when you came out of the portal," Twilight said to him, "that's when Lady Arceus found you and adopted you." XLR8 nodded in answer with a hum. "I don't remember her telling me or Drago that story."

"Like I said," XLR8 explained as Preyas finished drying his tears and blowing his nose, "My powers are great; even _she_ would want to keep me a secret to keep me safe." Just then, Skyress flew into the room.

"Drago," she said, "Twilight, Lady Arceus and Lord Dharak are here." Twilight nodded in reply as XLR8 jumped to his hooves.

"Let them in then." Skyress then flew out of the throne room and returned a minute later, Arceus and Dharak quickly following behind her. When XLR8 and Arceus' eyes met, time seemed to have frozen as they stared at each other in awe.

"XLR8…" Her adopted son only smiled softly in reply.

"Hello, Mother…" With tears of joy springing from her eyes, Arceus flew forth and gathered the hybrid Alicorn into her front legs in a motherly embrace.

"Oh, XLR8! You have no idea how much I've missed you! My beloved son!"

"I've missed you too," he replied softly as he returned the embrace. He then opened his eyes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around the two and saw that it was Dharak, who also has tears in his eyes.

XLR8 can see in his new father's tears that he's a loving and devoted husband to Arceus. He saw in his tears that he loves her enough to protect his beloved family…just as his biological parents protected him with their very lives.

Happiness overcoming him again, XLR8 embraced _both_ his adoptive parents. His biological parents gave up their lives to save his. Then the Alpha Pokemon whom he had to leave later to find out the answers he sought adopted him. Now he has returned to her and has gained a father through her. His family is now truly complete.

Outside of the embrace, Preyas has started crying out a fountain again but with tears of joy for his Partner. Unfortunately, his fountain of tears were falling on and soaking up an annoyed Spike.

"I'll go get the box of tissues," he sighed, leaving to get out of the rain of tears.


End file.
